Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: AU Teacher!Sess/SchoolGirl!Rin. Sesshomaru can't seem to resist his little lolita-esque schoolgirl - even though he knows she's bad for him. M-ish ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru and Rin nor any character from Inuyasha.

I do not own the rights to the song 'Don't stand so close to me' by 'The Police'.

A/N: Here's just a quick little oneshot I thought up – because there is NOT enough Teacher!Sess/SchoolGirl!Rin out there!

Don't Stand So Close To Me

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy_

He walked into the highschool classroom and set his briefcase down on the chair. Thirty pairs of eyes watched him move to the black board and write his name across it.

"My name is Taisho Sesshoumaru, however you will address me as Taisho-sensei."

Despite his firm tone, he can already hear the giggles and whisper start among the female students of his class room…

_  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her theres longing  
This girls an open page_

Her brown eyes glanced up between thick dark lashes as Rin felt her breath hitch. Never in her life had she seen a man so attractive. His voice made her shiver and the way he fluidly moved to take a seat at his desk, folding his long legs so that one ankle rested on the opposite knee…

Rin decided then and there that although she was a shy and quiet student, she wanted his attention.

_  
Book marking - shes so close now  
This girl is half his age_

"Taisho-sensei…" She stands in the door way of his classroom after school, "Do you think I could talk about my paper with you?"

He invites her in and she closes the door behind her. She's his best student, and doesn't really need the help.

He knows this, but spends the next hour with her seated on his desk and him in his chair, staring at the smooth pale firm thighs revealed by the navy-blue pleated skirt that is the school uniform. They end up talking more about nothing than any 'assignment'.

He's almost able to forget that he's thirty and she's fifteen… Until he looks down and sees her backpack sitting next to his briefcase. The contrast is more than he can bear and he's suddenly angry, though not at her. At circumstances.

He wants her… And he isn't supposed to; wishes he didn't. But he still _wants her._

_Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me  
_

They leave the classroom and she's giggling and when he swings the door open she's playfully swiping his elbow "Taisho-sensei! You're so-"

She cuts off her sentence as she looks up to a few of the cheerleaders glare daggers at her. Abruptly Taisho-sensei walks away and leaves her alone in the hall to deal with hate-filled glares.

The tension is palpable in the hallway and Rin feels like she's been caught doing something wrong… But… They hadn't done anything!

She knows she only feels this way because she wishes they _had _been doing something.

_  
Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes its not so easy  
To be the teachers pet_

They hate her.

They hate her because he doesn't.

"_Slut." _One of the girls hisses out as she glides past.

_Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry_

Sesshomaru arrived home and dropped his briefcase on the floor next to him. He looked around his empty apartment, his empty life.

She'd been in his class for only two months and yet there were nights when he'd be grading her papers and a whiff of her perfume would reach his nose and he'd start to shake.

She was only fifteen years old and yet she was brilliant, beautiful and…

He reaches for the sake bottle and pulls out his grading pen.

When he gets to her paper he skips using the small cup and takes a swig directly from the bottle, reminding himself that nothing can come of this insanity and he shouldn't think of his student that way… But when he settles in for the night his mind doesn't listen and his dreams are of a young supple body writhing beneath him as he rides her to oblivion and she cries his name in the heat of passion.

He wakes in a cold sweat to sticky sheets, and refuses to ponder on if the drops running down his face could be anything more than perspiration.

This is getting out of control.

_Wet bus stop, shes waiting  
His car is warm and dry_

Two weeks later he's leaving the building and when he makes the turn out of the subdivision that the school is nestled in the middle of, he sees her waiting at the bus stop. Because of the pouring rain her white uniform shirt is plastered to her skin and he can see budded nipples beneath the clearly visible outline of a white cotton bra.

She sees him, and gives a smile and a wave, the ponytail on the side of her head cocked even more oddly because of the rain wetting her hair. She doesn't have an umbrella.

"Would you like a ride?" He knows he shouldn't be doing this… But he knows she won't say 'no' either. Rin blushes sweetly and slips into his passenger seat. Her skirt rides high up on her thighs and the water dripping over them makes her pale skin seem to glow.

She shivers because he's got the air-conditioning going in his car and her tight little nipples harden further. He switches on the heat and she gives him a grateful look. "Thank you, Taisho-sensei." She whispers sweetly.

He nods gruffly, pulling away. "Where to?" He's surprised when she blushes further and shrugs her shoulders. "I… wasn't going home just yet… I was going to find somewhere to quiet to do my homework that was out of the rain."

"Why weren't you going home?" He can't help but ask.

"I have three little brothers and it's too noisy there." She answers back, still blushing for some unknown reason.

This is the opportunity he's been waiting for, and he isn't sure if it's a blessing or a curse.

"My apartment is quiet." He says this as fact, but there is a hidden implication. His apartment is quiet because there is no family waiting for him. He's single…

Rin doesn't miss the subtlety, "Then… Let's go there."

He nods, and when he stops for gas he buys condoms. That move alone speaks to the fact that anything that might happen would have been pre-meditated. He can't use the excuse that things just got out of hand, he can't pretend she would be a mistake.

_Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me  
_

She pretends like she's going to do homework… But the pretenses don't last long.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes… Can't have my favorite student getting sick." He stands before her and she reaches for his face, hesitantly.

"Taisho-sensei… I want… Can I… Is it alright if…" Before she can finish his mouth is upon hers and she reacts instantly. Her slants his lips over hers and she invites him to taste her immediately.

When he pulls back, and she's breathless he whispers, "My name is Sesshomaru."

His hands cup her breasts and he plays with each nipple, earning him excited moans and squeaks of pleasure. When his hands slide over her back all the way down to grip and squeeze that tight little ass of hers she groans and shoves her hips against him.

He gets her out of her clothes, but now there's new 'wetness' to be dealt with.

Her small nimble fingers loose his buttons and his tie comes over his head. Those same small fingers make quick work of his belt and zipper and soon he's a bare as she is, and carrying her to his bedroom.

His hands are everywhere and his mouth is quickly following. He has fire in his veins and an ache in his groin that feels like he'll explode if he doesn't shove himself into her young, undoubtedly tight, but very eager body.

He tastes her despite her modest protests and she grips his head and shoves it down – even when she's telling him to stop. Her mouth and body aren't in agreement, but when he tries to pull away she doesn't let him… Her wanton actions speaking louder than her embarrassed words. Soon 'no, it's embarrassing!' becomes 'please', 'more', and 'oh god yes'.

When he slides himself home he notices the wince of pain and kisses it away. She feels him tremble – the tenseness of his lower back muscles - and knows he shaking from the effort of keeping himself still within her. "Rin." His hot breath rushes past her ear and she looks up at the ceiling, steeling her resolve.

Her small hands roam down to cup his back side and press him closer, and when she follows with a rock of her hips he's lost. He can't stop himself from pounding into her small tight center, dripping, squeezing, and pulsing around his cock. He changes angle and suddenly each time he spears himself within her she cries out, he's found her g-spot and he rams himself against it over and over, causing her to tighten further, which strangles his member with such exquisite bliss that it borders on painful.

He's choked within that tight wet heat and cradled between her slim thighs and in that moment he decides he doesn't give a damn how old she is – she's more than enough of a woman for him.

_  
Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try_

They try their best to act casually when in school, but the sexual tension between them is so thick it can be cut with a knife and the other students aren't blind.

The cheerleaders give her dirty looks and someone pulls the prank of posting a copy of the 'Lolita' poster on the door to his classroom, and also, he learns, on her locker.

_  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly_

This doesn't go unnoticed by the faculty and though both of them deny it – he hates that she has to lie for him – he knows they all know the truth. Only by the skin of his teeth does he manage to keep his job.

_  
Its no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough  
Just like the old man in  
That book by nabakov_

Every time he looks at her he remembers what it was like to have her pressed beneath him and he looks guilty as sin.

Each time she shows up on his doorstep, he invites her in and each time he looses the battle with himself to resist her.

Her power over him is absolute and he gives failing grades to the cheerleaders who torment her, when they probably deserved a 'C-'.

He knows it's unprofessional, but he doesn't care. She makes him not care about anything. She's managed to make herself the center of his world, and he's in so deep there's no backing out now.

_Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me  
_

"Rin… You have to stop coming here." He admonishes, without any real anger behind the words.

"I know… I just… I wanted to see you. Can I come in?" Sweet doe eyes and sinful curves defeat him once more.

_  
Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me_

He lays in the afterglow of their latest tryst. "You will be the death of me, little girl. You know that?" he says, only half-joking.

"I know." She replies, "But what a great way to go, right?"

He can only agree…

She's totally worth it.

A/N: To 'Anon',

When talking about 'Lolicon' I am talking about a GENRE of Japanese hentai. In Japan, 15 and under is 'lolicon'.

Lolicon is NOT the same as pedophilia in this context. Pedophilia involves real children, for one. Ephibophilia involves those who are pubescent but not yet mature. Pedophilia involves those children are pre-pubescent.

I'm VERY aware of the difference in those terms, however they have nothing to do with MY stories, as I am writing in a GENRE of Japanese hentai, known as lolicon, which is defined as 15 and under. For more information please watch http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=OLrO0am5j54&feature=player_embedded

I thank you for reviewing, and I appreciate your feedback. Please don't hesitate to review again! :D Hearts and Hugs, RS.


End file.
